skarafandomcom-20200214-history
An account of the Great Cataclysm - Part 4
XXI Twentieth passage of the Two Suns since “the Catastrophe,” Seventeenth passage in the month of the Crown. For the ear of his Lordship, Talenés IV, by the hand of Lysimon, scribe and interim-Governor of Valemteim. The redness of the New Celem is just beginning to bring light to the city. We suffered the increasing attacks of the Savages all throughout the darkness. Their numbers seem to grow whilst ours shrinks. They have grown increasingly bold, attacking in the light of day and in waves at night. The outer perimeter strategy of Tirión has cost us too many lives, including his own. He was cornered by the savages, stripped of his armor and flayed alive in the earshot of the troops last darkness. I fear that the Savages will do with his corpse what they did with the others—placing them upon pikes in a long row in sight of the city. The Retainers and citizens fight bravely, though they live on quarter rations and do not sleep normal hours. I do not know how much longer we will survive. I beg Your Lordship to send aid quickly to Valemteim. Lest we fall to the Tamvaasa. Your humble and obedient Servant, Lysimon Hildec, of the House of Drapeter XXII Twentyfirst passage of the Two Suns since “the Catastrophe,” Eighteenth passage in the month of the Crown. For the ear of his Lordship, Talenés IV, by the hand of Lysimon, scribe and interim-Governor of Valemteim. It is with a rejoicing spirit, remembering the long-forgotten sensations of satisfaction and well-being that I have the pleasure to make a report of victory to Your Lordship. Valemteim is saved, the Savages beaten away! All is—temporarily—at peace. None dare disturb it with the recognition that this too shall journey beyond our experience. There will be new battles and struggles to come. But this time is ours. So let me report briefly what took place and how. The last passage of the two suns began with blood. The corpses of Tyrión and many more held up on poles before the city’s eyes—presenting what was to come. Then the clacking began, it was heard from far away at first, then it joined the rattling sounds of long horns and the shouts and stamping of many men. They came over the hills to the north of Valemteim—a great swarm of painted Savages—and stood for a long moment to survey their target—us. Then they rushed forth. A great wave of fighters leaping the final length towards Valemteim. Our crossbowmen were prepared for this, and succeeded in felling many as they approached, but it was not enough. Before long the Savages were among the buildings that mark the beginning of the city. Retainers in Octaves did what they could—marking streets and narrow alley ways, but it became increasingly clear that we were hopelessly out numbered. Before long the Retainers were called to pull back behind the main walls of the city. This they did, just as the two lights began their descent. Having secured the outskirts of town on the North end of Valemteim, the Savages continued to press their advantage, creating shields from the doorways and even roofs of buildings as they pressed towards Valemteim’s north gate. The gate should not have lasted as long as it did. Burnt once in the Catastrophe, it proved resilient to the crashing attack of the mighty ram produced by the Savages. Citizens and soldiers cluttered debris against the gate to keep it shut, but each crash seemed more powerful than the first. The Savages let fly fearsome roars with each heave, releasing built up fury from ages and ages of living under the Imperial shadow. Our noblest Octaves of Retainers were dressed for battle, ready to defend the city with their lives. I was among them as their Captain—that same man from the South—prepared them for battle. For King Talenés!—He shouted as the gate began to splinter, revealing forms on the far side—for Valemteim! The plan was to launch an offensive as the gate collapsed, hoping to beat the Savages back long enough to rebuild our defenses. It was a bold maneuver, and required the sacrifice of good men—who did not hesitate in their actions. Just as the gate was coming apart, the men let out a war call of their own and charged the gate from inside, battering a gap in one side that made space for their heavy armor. Few saw the action, but know that our men must have been immediately successful, killing a number of Tamvaasa savages at the outset—for the pounding stopped and cries of pain were heard from the other side. But these sounds were replaced by those of hacking—and the brave citizens who had set to repairing the gate were forced to flee when the pounding attacks resumed. They must have breached the gate a few hours into the darkness. It seemed much later. Resigning ourselves to the fate of it, the majority of our crossbowmen were arrayed around the space, and the remaining octaves of trained Retainers stood in battle formation. Added to their number were the citizens dressed in family relics and rusted old swords. That battle would begin, and end, at the approach to the gate. When the Savages came, it was in an organized manner, in two streams through the remains of the gate. They were prepared for the barrage of arrows, and held out objects to absorb these as they fanned out, axes held at the ready. They crowded together into a mass, mimicking a move we study closely, known as the ‘loaded spring.’ Then the concentrated mass broke through our ranks on the left side. Our forces in the center moved in to flank the force, pinning them against the city wall. In the process our forces mixed, and all the while more Savages poured in through the gate. This made it impossible for the crossbowmen to aim, so they prepared to join the hand-to hand combat. For a while neither side seemed to be holding the upper hand, though several groups of Tamvaasa were beginning to break away from the fighting to spread into the rest of the city. But none of us quite noticed at the time that the Tamvaasa forces had stopped pouring into the city through the gate. That is when our fortunes turned. At first we believed them to be sent by Your Lordship—for Durno Retainers were entering the fray from outside the gate. But they were mostly wearing no armor, and looked ragged in appearance. However, they were disciplined and unafraid, working as a unit distinct from the city soldiers. Then a portly frame swaggered through the gate—it was Decimon, returned from the dead. Upon seeing him, many of our soldiers let out a wild cheer, and proceeded to fight all the harder. It was not long before they had decimated the Tamvaasa, to the last Savage. But Decimon wasted no time, quickly he ordered any that would listen to hunt for Savages outside the walls. In the chaos, he caught my eye and ushered me towards him. You’re the new governor, aren’t you?—he asked me. Upon my affirmative response, he smiled mysteriously and responded—Then prepare as much noise as you can. I may never know how it was that Decimon, gone from Valemteim for so long—could know such things, but at the time I did not think about it. I did what he suggested, calling together young and old to bang on what objects they could, blow on Royal horns, ring the community bell… We created such a fantastic sound that it caused the doors to vibrate. I did not see Decimon again until the arrival of the two Suns. He arrived accompanied by a large group of bloodstained Retainers, exhausted but smiling. Victory!—called out a scraggly young Retainer by Decimon’s side—Lord Decimon has saved the city! This cheer was echoed by all those within hearing. A grateful city flowed into the space to approach the man who had saved them. A feast—such as there could be under the circumstances—was prepared. That feast—complete with music and dancing—continues to this time that I am writing. I need not inform Your Lordship as to the implication of the title given Decimon within the hearing of the crowd, nor the implications when the crowd cheered to its sound. Many would not have been aware at the time of what they were doing, but no doubt some... Intentional application of the term cannot be ruled out. I may add that Decimon smiled at the sound of it. On this day of victory, a shadow of concern remains with me. I am Your Lordship’s humble and obedient servant, Lysimon Hildec, of the House of Drapeter XXIII Twentysecond passage of the Two Suns since “the Catastrophe,” Nineteenth passage in the month of the Crown. I am caught in a shroud that gradually tightens with every turn and twitch. Information is hard to gather from the returned party of Retainers under the leadership of Decimon. He has skillfully avoided arranging a personal interview with me. Instead he has provided an assistant to answer questions. I am unaccustomed to the tricks of power or the way to exercise it with a forceful manner—this gap in my skills and character frustrates me. But I cannot deny that I find its practice odious. Power attracts people in the same manner as the attracting-stones sometimes found in the mountains—only unbalanced materials, missing something inherent to their nature are pulled to it. They are guided by an inner desire that once activated becomes impossible to separate. I, a student of the Shinse sage Lu mīn, having the belief in the superiority of balance in all things and the imperative of restraining desire, do not feel the fatal attraction. Perhaps this is what helps me see it in others. I see it clearly in Decimon. His attendant did not answer our questions fully. He seemed well coached. From what I could work out, the scouting party did make it to higher ground far to the West when the fog covered Valemteim. The group had managed to locate several wandering collections of fellow citizens—not Devotionists but wanderers lost in the fog—and established a kind of temporary settlement. The attendant says it was a cave high in a mountain, from which one could watch the rolling banks of fog for many lengths. They had been able to watch the Catastrophe from a clear vantage point, confirming that it consisted of a collision between Lôm and Celem. Decimon—sensing trouble and seeing the light of Lôm grow hotter and whiter in the approach, had—the passage before the Great Event—ordered his group to stay in the cave. Not a single Retainer lost their life, though many saw it occur. When asked why the Retainers did not return to Valemteim to warn the population, Decimon’s attendant merely shrugged and said it is easy to trade in possible choices from the past. My assistant, who has seen some action himself, nodded his head silently at this. It is also true that the fog was very difficult to navigate. How did Decimon come by knowledge of Valemteim in his absence? He knew I was governor in the midst of battle. Surely there had been no time to chat with local soldiers? Something about it does not figure well… It only adds to my sense of paranoia. As I go about the business of a given passage, I see many stopping to watch me pass, sometimes they mutter mysteriously while watching—few approach any more or ask for information about what is happening. I cannot but assume it is a result of the battle, and my small role within it. Governors are expected to lead battles, and when they don’t it spells the end of their tenure. Well I have asked for as much from His Lordship. But Until then, I must do what I can as His Representative. What would The House of Talé do? To begin, they would react aggressively to any implied impunity or lack of respect. Secondly, they would be proactive in organizing ventures, taking a highly visible role. Thirdly, they would enlist strong lieutenants to carry out their wishes… If I am to live up to the position, I must think—and act—from this perspective. Celem help the poor scholar who craves his peace and quiet study! XXIV Twentyfourth passage of the Two Suns since “the Catastrophe,” Twentyfirst passage in the month of the Crown. Events outpace my feeble attempts at exerting control. Everywhere I go, I see that other minds have already put some action into operation. And now there is blood to be answered for. Ferenés agreed to follow Decimon and his band of accomplices as they go about Valemteim. What he saw leaves no space for the doubting mind to question his long term goals. Decimon’s path traces the traditional power grid of Valemteim, from the residences of the Great Families, to the wealthy and educated residences of local physicians and scribes. Decimon enters all these places, spends a certain amount of time there and then makes his way onward. The timing indicates a similar conversation, paced by the military man, known to be methodical in his professional dealings. Is he requesting something? Sharing a view? Whatever it is, Ferenés noticed few of those visited ventured anywhere immediately after. Decimon also makes himself noticed in the public places, the taverns—well trafficked still despite an almost complete lack of refreshment—where often Decimon seeks out the young. His habit is to move from person to person, instilling a sort of personal connection. If the tactic is to bolster his personal appeal, it seems to work—though only a few passages after saving the City, he is publicly lauded everywhere. This was on display when Decimon visited the Physician’s hall, which is incidentally the only time I’ve seen him in person since the battle with the Savages. His entrance was not officially announced, but as soon as people within recognized his presence, a loud applause filled the space. Decimon folded his bulk with a deep bow. He proceeded to make an “official” visit, attempting a brief conversation with wounded—particularly wounded Retainers. These all looked at him with awe and affection. Aware of the impropriety of comparing Decimon’s presence with my own—noticeably less pompous—presence, I decided to stay where I was—near the young man rescued from the cave. Eventually Decimon did appear, and he visibly started upon seeing me. At least that is the way it seemed to me at first. In actual fact, he may have been surprised to see the young man—who was in the middle of a babbling fit. He managed his surprise well, and we exchanged pleasantries as two members of Great Families have been trained for generations. He then appeared to take great interest in the case of the young man, wishing to know details about his discovery and condition. I tried to make the opportunity a chance to pump him for information, but the ingenuous Rascáli preempted me with a quick excuse for leaving the hall altogether. That was last passage. Just as this passage was beginning, the young man was discovered, dead. The cause of death was asphyxiation. His corpse was discovered caught up in his own bedclothes—his neck broken from the apparent effects of a babbling fit. The widow instructed to look after him ashamedly admitted to falling asleep. I personally oversaw the investigation into the affair, since the young man was the key to answering so many questions. Several pieces of evidence bothered me: Firstly there was an empty jar containing the remains of what seemed to be a sweet smelling elixir on the table near the man. When asked about it, the widow explained it had been provided to her by a young Retainer as a special gift. Secondly, the young man’s sheets contained patches of dirt, odd dark stains that seemed left there by an object. This sudden loss seems a herald of things to come—and fills me with foreboding. The young man was so close to awareness, I noticed his mind swimming beneath the surface for longer and longer periods as he rested. I was certain of gathering much useful information from him of what occurred in the fog. As preoccupied as I am, I must now prepare for the tanác to come. It will be the first since our victory, and there are many things to arrange. I cannot decide whether to spread knowledge of the larger threats facing us—the coming food shortages and the mysterious enemies out there. If by sharing the dangers, I am able to regain some control for His Lordship’s office, then it may be worth it. However, by stirring outrage and fear, I may cause trouble and uncivilized behavior, hoarding and—forbid it to be spoken!—more deaths. I must consult with Ferenés, who is daily proving to be a more and more valuable assistant and friend. XXV Twentysixth passage of the Two Suns since “the Catastrophe,” Twentythird passage in the month of the Crown. Urgently For the ear of his Lordship, Talenés IV, by the hand of Lysimon, once interim-Governor of Valemteim. My darker presentiments surrounding the return of Decimon have proven correct. He has overthrown Your Lordship’s government by having himself elected leader of the city. There is not much time to include any details, what I can say however becomes unreadable and smeared was loaded by supporters using the euphoria from the recent victory to achieve public assent. The vote was unanimous, driven through the chambers of the tanác by the force of a loud crowd who stood outside demanding it. I have been placed under arrest for declaring the action illegal. I will soon be led away from my rooms and—most likely—my ability to write and record the happenings here. If Your Lordship values the city and wishes to maintain it as part of the Realm, then I earnestly beg Your Lordship to send word and forces here. become illegible again …This epistle and its attachment of private reflections is sent with my young assistant named Ferenés, whom I trust. Your Lordship’s Servant, Lysimon Hildec, of the House of Drapeter XXVI Fourth passage in the Second Octen of the Two Suns, second passage in the month of the Hrônd. First year of the reign of Talenés V. For the ear of His Lordship’s Chief Scribe and chronicler, Hertión by the hand of Ferenés, scribe in the service of His Lordship. I have achieved the objectives of my assignment given by Your Self and encouraged by His Lordship. I returned to Valemteim and succeeded in making contact with Governor Lysimon, who was indeed held in prison. In the wake of the most recent attack, it was easy to make contact, though I had been forced for an octave to wait for the opportunity. Barely sustained by his meagre diet, the once great scholar was a mere shadow of himself. My use of tenses should make it clear, that the Governor is no longer among the living. He died shortly after seeing me, though we were able to exchange a few words and he managed to deliver the report which I enclose. Forgive the tightly written and often illegible piece. The Governor was doing his best with what he had. I have tried to copy it, but time is short and I fear losing it to the hands of Decimon. I am afraid it contains little new information, though it is surely a testament of the man’s character. I shall remain in Valemteim amongst the scribes. I am remembered by some here, such that my reappearance was a cause for remark. But there have been many who left the city and returned in the last octaves. What is more, I believe while the relations between Valemteim and the rest of the Realm are uncertain, the attitude is largely one based on the principle of “live and let live.” That said, I must proceed with caution. The overarching truth is that the city is much beleaguered and has little time for considering the prospect of Royal spies. The Tamvaasa have resumed their attacks, as have the monstrous raiders known as the Khärn. It was another attack by those legendary creatures that recently threatened to decimate the citizens here and gave me the opportunity to see the Governor. I know how important it is to Your Self and His Lordship to maintain original records of all that happens, so I will do my best to send regular reports as the situation changes. It is my sincere hope that You might continue to prosper from this information and I hope every passage that the return of greatness to the Realm will be soon. Humbly and obediently, Ferenés Valiocen together on crumpled sheets of vellum IBrought to my cell, window, top floor of the Tower, facing West, cannot see Val. Cramped cell, cold at night, no blankets, fresh air. Able to watch western approach to City and setting of the two lights. IIAlone. No neighbors. Below, petty thieves and violent offenders. Town at peace. Acceptance of new leadership. Fear of reprisals? Too many thoughts IIIQuiet—two suns heat cell. Smoke trail in distance. Small group of farmers head West carrying packs. Call but they do not look up. IVfood once a day with water, otherwise silence. Smoke trail moves to left. Hot—again. Vscouting group leaves West early. Carrying lots of supplies. Again no response to shouts. VIAttempt to communicate with prisoners below. Only catcalls and gibberish. Smoke disappears VIIfew return from West with one wounded, heavy battle. Monsters? Tired fearful movements. Smoke reappears in evening—closer. VIIIignored by guard. Val noisy. Watch Retainers train far to the left. Led by Decimon—who doesn’t look at tower once. ‘I hungry all the time. Try to sleep and exercise. Favorite task—writing, but fear losing space. Smoke ####### ‘IIawake early today—saw large figure on hills far away. Pale skin and horned helmet, disappeared again. Retainers train all passage now. Tried to warn guard—no answer. ‘IIIAttack Before passage begins, sounds below—growling and barking. ######### alarm wakes prisoners, their howling cover sounds of battle. Outcome uncertain, smell smoke, hear screams in city—last into the darkness, parts of Val. lit by fire. Assailants break into tower, slaughter prisoners below. Lay quietly in a corner and wait, but nobody comes to the top. They are unchecked. Retainer groups occasionally heard, rarely seen from vantage point. Fear for the utter destruction of Val. Celem, help! ‘IVthe new passage begins in smoke and silence. Barbarians leave in night? Weeping and mourning stirs Val. later—but otherwise all is peace. I shout hoarsely for help, nothing. third passage without food or water. ‘Vearly passage column of Retainers disappear West. Otherwise-Nothing. ‘VIdesperate for water—forced to drink own fluids. Hot in passage, cold in darkness—a drastic change for Val weather. As darkness comes, single Retainer scout returns from West. ‘VII Too weak to stand, only can scribble this ################ ‘’I I can only guess it has been one passage since my last writing. I woke to supply of food and drink. First clouds seen since the Catastrophe, cover Two Lights, aid in sleep. ‘’II Construction of Watch Tower in progress to West. Sounds of industry in Val—construction and market.a steady stream of laden carts pulled by citizens carrying grains from the West—from Royal storages or perhaps one known by Decimon and not myself. ‘’IIIrepeating facts keep me sane, limit words to what is real instead of thoughts: no sign of help, Decimon seems firmly in control of Val—number of Retainers down, though still numerous. No Tamvaasa in sight. Scouts appear and disappear out window towards West. ############### South? Stump of my inscriber left. ‘’VI smoke seen in distance—enemy camp? ‘’’II Watchtower calls alarm, figures chase in its shadows. Sounds of skirmish: Northern Savages unsuccessful ‘’’III skirmishes continue every darkness. Do not last long. ‘’’IVbegging guard to speak—ignores me. ‘’’Vlast of the inscriber and last words. Loyalty’s cost is #########. --- Go back to: * An account of the Great Cataclysm index * Skara main "Lore" page